Gombalan Maut Ahomine
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Hanya berisi rayuan abal si Aho yang sedang terobsesi menjadi raja gombal sedunia akherat(?). Warning inside! Enjoy reading minna :D


**Gombalan Maut Ahomine**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : parody (maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : Garing, sho ai, ooc, typo dll**

**A/N : Holla! Minnacchi lama tak jumpa XD *melambaikan tangan* ah brasa udah lama banget saya nggak kesini XD *lebay* saya mau mempersembahkan sebuah karya gaje, kykny ini bkal garing banget, karena sense of humor saya terbang tertiup angin(?), aduh kenapa jadi curhat, mari silahkan baca dan review, ne? :3**

**Summary : Hanya berisi rayuan abal si Aho yang sedang terobsesi menjadi raja gombal sedunia akherat(?).**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**Take 1 Kagami**

"Hah~ Panas!" tangannya mengibas-ibas berniat menghasilkan angin dari gerakan dinamis tangannya. Sementara si lawan bicara mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"_Aho_! Kau bilang panas? Padahal suhu ruangan ini hanya dua puluh derajat!" semprot Kagami tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Iyah aku tau, suhu ruangan ini tidak panas, tapi kau yang membuatku panas Bakagami." Aomine mendekat teratur kearah Kagami, mata birunya menelusuri wajah Kagami, leher Kagami, badan Kagami.

Kagami memundurkan kepalanya perlahan. Mendadak keringat dingin."Jangan dekat-dekat, aku besok ada pelajaran olahraga!"

Aomine menyeringai"Kau tak sadar Bakagami, kau itu _**HOT **_ tau!" Ucap Aomine dengan intonasi dibuat-buat sok seksi. Mungkin Kagami merasakan hujan lokal disekitar wajahnya karena kata 'Hot' yang di bold dan di italic(?).

**BUAAK**

Sebuah tabokan manis bersarang diatas kepala Aomine.

"_I-ittai Baka_gami!"

"Na-nafasmu bau _Aho_!"

Dan hanya sebuah gombalan absurd Aomine sukses membuat pipi Kagami merona.

**Take 2 Akashi**

"Oi Akashi."

"..." mendelik tajam kearah Aomine.

Tak gentar dengan delikan itu Aomine mulai melancarkan aksinya."Kau tau tidak Akashi apa persamaan antara kau dan guntingmu?"

_Ckris_

"Hei tunggu aku lagi ngegombal nih!" protes Aomine."Seharusnya kau bilang 'Kok bisa?' gitu!" sambungnya.

Menghela nafas bosan."Lanjutkan anggap aku sudah bertanya."

Aomine nyengir bahagia."Begini jadi persamaanmu dengan gunting adalah kalian sama-sama mungil__twitch__kecil__Twitch__dan juga sama-sama berbahaya_Ckris_"

"Kemari kau Daiki! Kembali kemari, kau masih punya urusan dengan si mungil kesayanganku ini." Nada menakutkan nan mengancam keluar dari mulut Akashi.

Dan aksi romantis-romantisan antara Aomine dan Gunting-_chan_ berakhir tragis.

**Take 3 Midorima**

"Midorima, kau tau kalau hari ini _lucky item_ku adalah sesuatu berwarna hijau?"

"Aku tidak peduli _nodayo_! Jaga jarakmu Aomine jangan menempeliku." Midorima berjalan mundur teratur. Keberadaan Aomine didekatnya membuatnya risih. Apalagi _Oha Asa_ tadi pagi memberitahukan bahwa _Cancer_ harus jaga jarak dengan _Virgo_. Atau tidak dia akan ketiban sial.

"Diantara semua orang disini hanya kau yang berwarna hijau, jadi aku harus dekat-dekat dengan _lucky item_ku."

Sebuah petakan terbentuk dijidat Midorima."Daun itu hijau _nodayo_, ganggu saja daun itu jangan aku!"

"Tapi kau lebih menyegarkan untuk dilihat." Sontak Aomine memeluk Midorima.

"_AHO_MINE_CCHI_! Ternyata kau begitu dibelakangku!" terdengar teriakan dari ambang pintu _gym_. Terlihat sesosok siluet seseorang sedang memegang bola dan bersiap melemparnya.

_Syung_

Bola melambung tinggi. Aomine menutup matanya karena ia tau dialah sasarannya.

**DUUAAK**

Lho kenapa aku tak merasakan bolanya."Sialan kau Aomine!" oh ternyata Midorima yang jadi sasarannya. Tanpa ampun Midorima menghujani Aomine dengan berpuluh-puluh bola basket yang mengarah ke pemuda dim itu. Dan kalian tau apa? Dari puluhan bola yang Midorima lempar tak ada yang meleset satupun. Hebat ya!

**Take 4 Murasakibara**

"Hei Murasakibara, apa kau tau apa yang paling manis didunia ini?" Aomine kembali berulah kali ini dia mendatangi si menara sutetnya Teiko, Murasakibara.

Melirik sebentar kearah Aomine dan kembali mengunyah stick jagungnya."Lolipop, mungkin?"

"Kau salah, lolipop masih kalah manis." Tegas Aomine.

Murasakibara sedikit berfikir."Kalau aku berhasil menjawabnya apa Mine-_chin_ mau memberiku sesuatu yang manis itu?" Aomine mangangguk antusias.

"Emm, Aka-_chin_?"

"Salah, Akashi mah nggak ada manis-manisnya."

_Ckris_

"Lalu apa Mine-_chin_?" Murasakibara dengan tampang malas bertanya pada Aomine.

"Aku!" dengan percaya dirinya Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Murasakibara bertampang nggak-salah-loe?

"Mine-_chin_ mah pait nggak manis orang Mine-_chin_ gosong gitu, lebih manisan Aka-_chin_ daripada Mine-_chin_." Murasakibara melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa memperdulikan wajah tertohok Aomine.

**Take 5 Kise**

"Kise~." Si pemilik nama langsung menoleh. Wajahnya cemberut ketika melihat siapa pelaku kebisingan itu. Si pemuda dim sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Hm." Dengusnya. Sepertinya Kise masih marah karena adegan Aomine-memeluk-Midorima tadi.

"Yah Kise, kamu masih marah ya?" Aomine memasang tampang memelas yang malah terlihat seperti om-om pedo yang lagi cari mangsa.

"Bukan urusan Aomine_cchi_." Pemuda pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kise, apa kau tau perbedaan antara aku dan _superman_?"

Kise tampak berfikir."Jelas banyaklah Aomine_cchi_, Aomine_cchi_ wajah preman, _superman_ wajah maskulin, terus Aomine_cchi_ dekil _superman_ kinclong, terus-terus_"Kise tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat aura pundung disekitar Aomine."Aku salah bicara ya?" gumam Kise.

Aomine menghela nafas. Wajahnya kembali sumringah."Kise pinjam tanganmu." Dengan polosnya Kise mengulurkan tangannya. Diletakannya tangan Kise didada Aomine."Kau merasakannya 'kan? Debar jantungku," Kise mengangguk."Kau tau jika tak ada kau disini mungkin jantungku tak berdetak seperti ini lagi. Jadi mau kah kau berada disisiku terus Kise?" Aomine tersenyum _gentle_.

Wajah Kise merona.

Semua yang ada di _gym_ menatap Aomine jijay.

Gilak udah dim lebay, idup lagi.

Kise yang polos lugu sekaligus bego termakan gombalan lebay _Aho_mine! Oh mai gay!

**Take 6 Kuroko**

"Oi Tetsu."

"Ada apa Aomine-_kun_?" pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda kecoklatan didepannya.

"Bapak kamu penjual _milkshake_ ya?"

"Ayahku bukan penjual _milkshake_ Aomine-_kun_, jangan mengada-ada."

_Slurp_

Dengan wajah _stoic_nya Kuroko kembali menyeruput _milkshake_nya.

Ganti gombalan! **Ctik**, sebuah ide nista muncul dibenak Aomine.

"Tetsu, jika aku jadi udang, mau kah kau jadi sungainya agar aku tinggal dan hidup disana."

"Aku nggak mau jadi sungai Aomine-kun, aku kan manusia."

_Slurp_

Wajah cek masih datar.

_Milkshake_ cek masih tersisa(?).

Tak mudah menyerah Aomine kembali mengeluarkan jurus gombalannya.

"Tetsu!"

"Ada apa lagi Aomine-_kun_?"

"Aku ingin kita berdiri_"

Kuroko berdiri, Aomine cengoh."Aku sudah berdiri Aomine-_kun_, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kita berdiri di altar pernikahan."

_Krik_

_Krik_

"Tidak terima kasih Aomine-_kun_, aku mau menikah dengan Kagami-_kun_ saja, untuk memperbaiki keturunan(?), ah _milkshake_-ku habis, aku pergi dulu ya Aomine-_kun_."

**Tap tap tap**

Aomine berdiri mematung. Apa dia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mantan bayangannya sendiri?

Catatan mental Aomine : carilah orang normal untuk dirayu, merayu GOM sekaligus Kagami sama saja makan ati. Sekian.

**THE END**

Yatta akhirnya selesai juga XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan jejak.

Jaa ne! :)


End file.
